


Responsible Adult

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [533]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedif you are still doing prompts,could you maybe do one with Scott dealing with the responsible of being Alan's legal Guardian.





	Responsible Adult

Scott always does the school paperwork first, before anything else.  He learned the hard way, if he left it until last, he would either not get to it at all, or half-ass scrawl his way across the pages.

Alan has Mrs Metcalfe for AP Physics.  Scott  _remembers_  Mrs Metcalfe.  Usually with a shudder and a strong urge, even now, to hide down the back of the class. The first week of Alan’s new semester, she’d sent him a note back:  _Do better, Mr Tracy_.

So Scott tried to do better.  He has no idea how Jeff did this with four of them all in school at the same time. Scott  _really_ had no idea that the weekly reading logs and teacher notes and request slips were so detailed, or maybe that was just because Alan was studying by correspondence, not in a physical school.

But as Alan’s guardian, Scott needs to see and sign off that he’d seen that Alan was behind in his English Literature reading but ahead on his maths and physics – Mrs M. seems to like Alan, which is more than Scott could have said for himself.  He needs to write a note explaining why Alan won’t be going on a field trip, taking a kind of smug glee he usually tries to suppress as he writes that Alan needs to be on call for rescues “as he’s our rocket pilot and expert in space rescue and just a generally amazing badass.”

He paused, thought for a moment, and deleted that comment to replace it with something more innocuous.  He was the nominal adult after all.

Finishing, he packaged the reports back up and sends them back to the school, pausing only to make a note to chase up Alan about finishing  _Gulliver’s Travels_  before he started in on the much less interesting notes from Tracy Industries.


End file.
